High average power diode pumped lasers are currently being used in or designed into an increasing number of laser systems. As the optical output power of these high average power diode pumped lasers increases, the input optical power required from the diode laser pumps typically increases as well. Since the efficiency of the diode lasers has been substantially constant during the last few years, increases in optical power are accompanied by increases in electrical input power. In some applications, currents on the order of hundreds of amps are needed to drive the diode laser pumps. As a result, precise current regulation using power conditioning electronics are challenging.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for diode laser pumps suitable for high average power diode pumped laser applications.